XSociety: Stories of the Notorious Cult
by ColorTheSnowbreon
Summary: A collection of tales of the group who plan to expose their power to the world and dispose of any possible threats in a "creative way" Multiple TFs. Characters belong to me, Crystal-Ice-Dragonix, JolteonRahm243, TheNeonUmbreon, MajesticDaybreon, Jordan171998, CrissyScarlet, superchezz, Rod-The-Dusk-Flareon, Snide-The-Serperior, and LitCamAct. (Deviantart members) Based on requests.
1. The Run

The day was like no other for fifteen year old Mike Collins as he passively strolled down the shores of the whirl islands with his energetic eevee and zorua, Sally and Sammy, prancing in the sand.

He smiles with a sigh before stating to the foxes, "You two seem to be having the time of your lives."

"Eevee eev!"

"Rua!"

"Well that's an interesting response," he gave a small chuckle and petted his two companions, "maybe we should get more vacations looking how you two are."

Mike gave a slow gaze over at the marvelous view of the ocean and sky kissing each other in the horizon and the puffy white clouds floating by.

"This is just perfect."

Suddenly, he eyes caught someone running down the shores with great fear. That someone was a sixteen year old girl. She was about 5"5, the average size for a girl her age, and had long dark brown hair that faded into a blond color with dark brown eyes. She wore a red Supernaturals Tee-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Please help me!" she cried as she held her tan arm that was seeping in crimson red blood.

"What happened?" Mike asked, almost appalled at her appearance.

"They're coming to get me," she shivered.

"Who?"

Before he could get a response, two big male figures came in view. One was about twenty-three years old and had black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing dark jeans and a faded yellow leather jacket with a black shirt. The other was about eighteen years old with the appearance of an anthromorphic black pegasi with dark green hair/mane and neon hair, wearing dark robes.

"There she is Neon!"

"Well, let get her and that boy too Lucas!"

"Oh god!" she whimpered as cowered behind Mike.

"Follow me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and ran into the caverns with Sally and Sammy behind them.

Their hearts accelerated and the sweat of fear dripped from their bodies as they searched for a place to hide. They quickly hid behind some jagged rocks and stayed silent as they heard their predators linger nearby.

"Do you see them?" Mike believed the voice belonged to the man named Lucas

"If I saw them, do you think we would be wasting time in here?" The other, Neon, responded bitterly.

"They probably went outside, let's check."

Mike and the girl grew close to each other as they heard their pursuers walk away.

As soon as they were sure they were in the clear, both stood up and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," the girl gave a small smile and hugged Mike.

"No problem," he responded awkwardly, "Miss..."

"Tio."

"Glad to be of service Tio," Mike gave a small smile.

"What's your name?"

"Mike. Mike Collins."

"Thank you again Mike Collins for saving my life."

"Not so sure if we can officially thank just yet," he spoke. "We still need to get you out of here. Get on the ferry, go to the authorities before they show up with more of their buddies."

"Right," she sighed.

"Come on," Mike said with a smooth voice as he reached for her hand, "let's get out of here."

"Alright."

Mike and Tio wandered around the caverns of the Whirl Islands, looking for the nearest exit to continue their plan. As Tio petted and carried Sammy and Sally, a question struck in Mike's mind.

"So who are those jerks and what do they want from you?" Mike asked.

"They're part of some weird and creepy cult like you would see in a horror film," she responded quietly. "I believe they were called Xsociety."

"Xsociety?"

"Something like that, not entirely sure. Anyways, they were bringing something big in one of the nearby caverns. They spotted me and tried to take me down."

"Jesus, well you should be okay now. Sammy and Sally may not look much but they are very strong," Mike assured.

"I'm sure they are," Tio gave a small smile.

Their eyes soon spotted a vibrant blue-ish light ahead of them.

"Is that...?"

"A way out," Mike finished. "Come on!"

Mike and Tio trotted towards the luminous exit, only to find a gargantuan space with a water fall in the center, shimmering from the internal lighting of the minerals around them.

"Whoah," Mike sighed, "this is pretty cool."

"I don't see another way out," Tio sighed. "Maybe we went the wrong way..."

"Well there should be another way out here," Mike pondered, "I studied that online map thoroughly last night."

Suddenly, Sammy and Sally began to emit a low growl to the vast area.

"What's wrong guys?" Mark asked his two companions.

"There's someone h-here," Tio's voice began to quiver as she pointed at a figure ahead of them.

"Stay behind me," Mark warned and stood in front of Tio before calling out to the mysterious being. "Who are you?!"

The two of them watched the figure passively stepping towards the light, revealing to be a nineteen year old girl. She wore a gray sweater with a white collar of a buttoned shirt neatly folded out of the sweaters collar, a matching black skirt, and black flats. She had deep violet eyes and voluminous hair is a dark violet color, almost black.

"My name is Layla, and you are not moving another inch," she simply stated.

"I think she's another one of them," Tio whispered.

"Or what?" Mike questioned.

"We use fohce," another voice responded coldly and slightly choppy.

Tio and Mike quickly faced the other, finding a female glaceon gjinka about twenty years old not too far from them. She glared at them in disgust with her light blue eyes and bushed her shoulder length hair (similar to a glaceon's) away from her face. She wasn't wearing the clothing anyone would buy from a clothing store, instead she wore what appeared to be shiny glaceon fur fashioned into a tank skirt along with boots.

"Perfect timing Saphira," Layla announced.

"Thhanks."

"So, will you go quietly?"

"Sammy! Sally! Shadowball!"

"I guess not," Layla smiled.

Saphira lifted her hand, basking in a blue light, and shot shards of ice at her two tiny opponents; knocking them out instantly.

"Sammy Sally!" Mike shouted and ran towards them.

"Stay where you are," Layla threatened as her eyes glowed and sent Mike flying back like a ragdoll.

"Mike!" Tio cried in horror.

"Ugh...what the hell?"

"Stay worm," Saphira growled.

"What do you from us?" Mike asked, backing up a bit after getting up.

"I think the better question is, what do _we_ want from _you_," Layla corrected before glancing over at Tio.

"What are you talki-"

Mike immediate dropped to the floor with a numbness crawling all over his body. Feeling unable to lift even a finger, Mike watched helplessly as Tio came in view and stood next to Layla.

_What the hell?_

He tried to grasp what they were saying as he began to feel faint. Then, it grew dark.

Mike slowly opened his eyes groggily and found himself tied up in chair in an immense space in the cave somewhere. In the corner of his eye, he could see his pokemon locked up in a small cage, still unconscious from the attack.

"Sally! Sammy!" he cried. "Wake up, please."

"Look who's awake."

Mike quickly turned around and gaped at the group of people that were chasing him and Tio surrounding him in a big circle. Then, a tall slim man walked towards him passively. He had short black hair and deep red irises in his eyes; in addition, he wore a black vest with a white dress shirt and black tie along black dress pants and shoes. He appeared to be about twenty-one years old.

"Who the heck are you?" Mike questioned.

"My name is Cress," the man responded as he along with the rest showed a tattoo of a large black X on their wrists. "Cress Evercroft, the leader of Xsociety."

_There's that name again._

"You're the one who sent those creeps after us!"

"Who are you calling a creep?" the one named Neon growled.

"Neon, please," Cress hushed. "You know you should really be nice to other people."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, we don't want anything from you..."

"Then why am I here?!" Mike shouted.

"Because we want you," he stated.

"M-me?"

"We have been observing you for quite awhile," Cress explained. "You see, we are only interested in the most..._eligible_ people for our campaign."

"What campaign?" Mike questioned.

"You'll see soon enough," he simply said.

Mike glared at Cress as he clenched his fist before realizing something important.

"Where's Tio?"

"Come again?"

"Where's Tio?" Mike glared.

"I though you'll never ask. Oh Tio!"

Mike gaped in shock as Tio walked into view with a guilt look. His heart sank when he saw the tattoo on her wrist.

"You...you lied to me!"

"I didn't want to..." she responded softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Ben, commence preparations for our friend here," Cress smirked and walked back to the circle.

Mike's eyes widen as he saw the remaining unknown member heading towards him. He looked like an anthromorphic umbreon but with the colors of gold-yellow and black reversed. He looked about the normal height for a sixteen year old male and had brown mixed with dirty black hair. He was wearing a pair of glasses, a white coat with grey pants, and a black shirt.

"Let's see what we have here," Ben said as he pulled a cart into Mike's view.

"What the hell are you?" Mike questioned.

"A little species I like to call Daybreon," Ben responded without emotion, grabbing a syringe. "Now please stay still, we don't want an accident to happen."

Mike felt hie heart race as he watched Ben slowly injected the blue colored substance into his system.

"And now we wait."

Mike suddenly felt his skin become boiling hot as his hands trembled. He slowly rolled his downwards and gasped in horror at his arms now in a bluish color.

"What the-?!"

The blue coloring spread all over his body and his fingers fused together in a frightening sight, forming his hands into paws. He heart raced quickly and sweat rolled down against his cheeks.

"Seems to be going stable," Ben announced.

Mike groaned in pain as dark blue ridges shot out of his spine one by one along his back. It wasn't long until it became even stranger and painful

_Riiipppp!_

Mike quickly darted his eyes, seeing in the corner of his sight a drooping fish-like tail.

"Oh god!" he yelled.

His neck began to feel itchy as a white ruff grew around, sticking out of his shirt.

"Second phase is almost complete."

Mike can feel his ears morph into fins and noticed the tip of a fin above his head. Then, at all at once, an extreme pain raged on Mike's jaw while it stretched and grinded into a short muzzle. Whimpering in pain, Mike felt his tongue painfully stretched and flattened and teeth getting longer and sharper than before. The pain receded when his nose became black and cold, enabling him to smell scents he was never able to experience before.

"Now for Phase 3."

Suddenly, Mike's body screamed in agonizing pain through bones crunching and joints painfully changing for a more feral state. Mike could feel his heart ready to beat out of his chest and cried, creating an unusual mixture of a human scream and an animal cry. Then, the entire world began to grow at a rapid pace in Mike's eyes, making his stomach churn like he was in a roller coaster. It was soon over, under the pile the clothes was a newly formed vaporeon whimpering in pain.

"Subject doesn't seem to be in mortal danger," Ben informed as he examined the weakened vaporeon, "I would say it was a success."

"Excellent," Cress smiled. "Toss him in the cage, we'll prepare for the trip home tomorrow."

As all of the xsociety members wandered off to their responsibilities, Tio stood there in silence; guilt stricken to the events.

"Good work Tio," Cress praised as he patted her back, "you're making a great asset to the team."

"Thanks Cress," she replied softly as she watched Ben place Mike in the cage, "can't wait to help out even more."

"Anytime."

It was nightfall when Mike woke up from his much needed slumber, he looked around and noticed Sammy and Sally were awake also, dazed and confused.

"Almost there."

Mike turned towards the cage door and noticed Tio trying to unlock the lock carefully and precisely.

_You!_

"Vaaaaaaaa," Mike began to growl.

"Good you're awake. I don't know how much time is left before they notice I disappear, but I'll make sure to buy you time to escape."

"_Liar!"_ Mike hissed.

"Listen, about what happened...I'm sorry. I had no choice. But I'm giving you chance to get out here before its too late. I can assure you whats waiting for you, is something you don't want. You don't have to believe me, you have every right to be mad at me. But please get out of here."

Mike glared at her in silence. She slowly opened the cage door and watched Mike and his pokemon with a worried look.

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?_"

"I'm the only one left you can count on," she simply stated.

"Tio? Are you out here?" a voice called.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!"

She gives Mike a pat on the head before standing.

"I guess this is goodbye...thanks for protecting me, even though I wasn't in real danger."

"_Yeah...I guess._"

"Take care okay?"

She began to head back inside the cave.

"_Take care Tio_," Mike said softly and then ran into the night with Sally and Sammy behind him.

"So how's everything going in the mainland Jordan?" Cress asked at the quilava in the Xtransceiver.

"Everything is going alright I can honestly say," Jordan responded. "I've been so busy training I keep losing track of time."

"That's good to hear. Have you received the list of individuals yet?"

"Got them all here."

"Good," Cress sighed with a dark smile, "let every xsociety member know, that the hunt is on."


	2. Frosted

"Everyone, I have gathered you all here tonight to discuss the current situations and plans in development," Cress announced huskily to the other members of Xsociety. "I do want to apologize for having a meeting at this hour."

"What is it now Cress?" Saphira yawned whipped a small glare at him.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Neon growled as he crossed his arms in his chair.

"It seems that there isn't just one other being threatening our goals," Cress began to explain. "After that aftermath with the vaporeon, we can't afford any more threats. But since Tio, Ben, and Lucas are currently under another assignment, you three will carry the job."

"Well, who is this 'threat'?" Jordan asked.

"You know this one very well."

"Oh, just shut up and get to the chase," Neon snarled.

"I have everything you three need to know in the envelope, everything you need to know about this character is here. However, I don't believe it'll be much use to you three."

They watched their leader leave the room, hearing nothing but the sound of his footsteps.

"I wonder who Cress is talking about," Jordan wondered.

"Probably another worthless human," Saphira scoffed.

"Let's see who our 'special' person is today," Neon smiled wickedly as he ripped open the envelope.

It was a day like no other for fourteen year old James as he relaxes with his friends Color and Celia on the patio. He watches the the snow swirling around as he wrapped his scarf around his neck trying to keep warm.

"Can't believe finals are over," Color sighed happily.

"I'm now relived than sad twin bro," Celia smiled.

"I can't believe you two are in college already," James sighed. "I remembered when we were all in high school. Even with Crystella."

"Times does fly," Celia chuckled. "I can tell you what doesn't get old, Lonnie using you two as target practice for her powers."

"Don't bring her up," James frowned, "just because your older sister is a model, doesn't mean she has the right to treat us like that."

"Well, shes the black sheep of the family," Color spoke awkwardly. "Every family needs one."

"Hey guys," Color's and Celia's twenty three year old sister, Demi, announced as she stepped outside, "I got some of my hot chocolate fudge supreme ready if you guys want some."

"That's okay Demi," James smiled as he looked at his watch, "I should actually get going. I have guitar lessons at school."

"I've never seen you turn down Demi's world famous hot chocolate fudge supreme before," Color scratched his head.

"Leave him, as a musician like James, I think music is way better," Celia grinned.

"Well not better than hot chocolate fudge supreme," James smiled as he got up and grabbed his guitar case and strapped it onto him like a backpack, "but I do need to go."

"Well be safe James," Demi instructed, "there's been a lot of unusual kidnappings recently."

James noticed Color and Celia looking uncomfortable when Demi spoke of this.

_That's wierd._

"Um, yeah I'll be safe," James assured. "See you guys later."

James continued to think about Color's and Celia's reaction to the news as he wandered down the empty path. The more and more he tried to forget the whole ideal, the more it lingered back into his mind.

"Do they have apart of what's going on?" James asked himself. "No, they wouldn't just make people disappear...then again, they do have the power to. Dammit, they're my friends. I shouldn't be questioning them like this."

Suddenly, his ears picked up a low noise in the trees. He quickly turned around, his hands balling into fists and puffs of his quick breathing visible in the freezing air. After a few seconds, James gave a small sigh and relaxed a little.

"Probably just the wind."

He began to walk again, this time more nervous than a log tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, and used the sound of snow crunching below his feet as a way to ease himself. Then, he stopped. He stood still, this time the disturbing feeling of someone peering over his shoulder. So, with a small gulp, he began to turn.

There was three figures in black hoods standing not too far from him. He could feel his breath sucked out from his body by their creepy appearance, almost impossible to move.

"Wh-who are you?"

"What are you? Scared?" a familiar voice questioned.

"God it's cold here..."

His eyes grow wide as he soon figured out the two familiar voices.

"Saphira? Jordan?"

"Dammit, he knows," Saphira grumbled as she took off her hood.

"I'm sorry Saph I'm just cold," Jordan responded as he took off his.

"Jordan, you're gijinka?!" James gasped.

"Yeah, it's an ability Cress gave me when I joined."

"Joined what? An after school club?"

"No you dolt," Saphira snapped, "we are not 'an after school club'. Idiot."

"We are the Xsociety," a low voice announced, "and you seem to be in interest in us."

"Xsociety?"

"Yes."

The remaining member slowly lifted his hood, revealing his identity to James. James gasped in shock and his heart skipped a beath. His lips grew dry and his toes curled from the intense fear in his body.

"No...You...You can't..."

"Nice to see you again, James," Neon smirked darkly.

"I thought you were gone!"

"It appears not James," He said wickedly.

As if by instinct, James began to bolt down the path.

"Not so fast!" Saphira yells as she shoot an ice beam right at him.

It sent James flying a few feet forward, he slammed hard in the ice cold ground on his back. James slowly looked down at his ankle noticing is dark blue from the attack and cut deeply. He grunted in pain as he watched Neon approaching him.

"Oh God. Oh god..."

He began to crawl away as fast as possible, grunting from the pain in his ankle.

"Oh no you won't!" Jordan exclaimed as he formed a fire tornado around James.

His heart started beating rapidly, having nowhere else to go.

Then, Neon jumped through the fiery walls and stood in front of James.

"Let's play a game, Neon chuckled. "Let's see how much you can endure before you cry."

He violently grabbed James's hand and held his hand firmly, then thrust it downward. James gave an earsplitting cry.

"One."

Neon goes for his middle and index finger and snaps them as if they were twigs. James cried even louder this, breathing heavily and ears ringing from the intense pain.

"Two."

He then grabbed James's pinky and ring finger and positioned it downward.

"This will be a double. Three and four!"

The pain became unbearable for James as Neon broke his fingers and wrist in an ease. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his screams became sobs soon after. Neon smiled wickedly at this, happy of the pain inflicted in James.

"Now the real fun starts."

Neon and James begin to glow as the fire died down.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?!" James quivered in fear.

"You'll see..."

James began to feel a striking pain in his chest. He slowly looked down at his arm and gaped at the icy blue fur that was beginning to sprout.

"What the hell?!" James questioned in fear.

His hands became a dark blue color as they painfully shifted into paws. Fur began to spread all over his body while his nose turned black. He grunted as one by one his fingernails fell out and claws shot out like daggers; a forest of icy and dark blue fur covered his entire body, giving him more of an animal like appearance than human. His ears began to painfully grow long and migrate to the top of his head as icy blue flaps grew down his head as a tail spout out of his spine. He glanced up at Neon, Jordan, and Saphira in fear as his eyes became blue.

"I think she is looking cute," Neon boastfully laughed.

"Indeed," Saphira agreed.

"What are you..Arrgh!"

James gave a human cry combined with a snarl while grabbing his crotch, feeling the loss of his man hood and the sudden added features his chest. He or she then collapsed on all fours where the final moments of the transformation took place.

"May I handle the prisoner once the transformation is done Neon?" Jordan asked.

"Sure, but after I finish having fun with her," Neon responded darkly.

James, couldn't handle anymore at this point, her body shrinking and her bones grinding and merging, it was extremely painful. As the world grew huge, her nose and mouth formed a small muzzle, replacing teeth with fangs and canine teeth. It was over, at least it would seem. The newly made glaceon flopped onto her stomach, breathing heavily and eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

"Let Cress know what we have done Jordan," Saphira instructed before approaching towards Neon. "Whatever you're doing, make it fast."

"I will."

James tried to keep her eyes open, trying to figure out what Neon will do to her. As he walked closer and closer, James grew weary. She blacked out right before she was grabbed.

"James are you okay?"

"She doesn't seem to be that hurt."

James slowly opened her eyes, finding Color and Celia in her view.

"Color?...Celia?"

"Thank god you're okay?" Color smiled in relief and gave her a small hug.

"What happened?"

"You were turned into a glaceon," Celia explained, "if we didn't came when we did, who knows what would've happened."

"You guys know who they are?" James asked hoarsely.

"Xsociety," Color answered after a short silence.

"Xsociety?"

"Yeah, listen we'll explain on the way home okay? Get some rest."

"We'll fill you up with some hot chocolate fudge supreme as well," Celia smiled, "alright, _Jamie_?"

"Thanks guys," James gave a small smile, "please don't tell Lonnie about this."

"Don't worry, we won't."


	3. Encounters

It was a late Friday afternoon as sixteen year old Tyler walked down the empty hallway of his high school. Brushing his black hair away from his blue eyes, Tyler gave a soft groan to himself. He already loathe the fact that his parents have decided to enroll him in advance placement classes, but with the difficult and mind-numbing exams approaching soon; he is ready to burn his textbooks and throw the ashes out the window.

"Can't I have one day where I don't have to worry about stupid tests," Tyler mumbled to himself, frowning as he kicked the floor.

He wandered to his locker where he frustratingly pulled his books out and stuff them in his backpack. As he slammed the locker door, he felt a presence lurking nearby. He shifted his eyes around, feeling his heartbeat race faster and faster. Tyler looked to his left and then to his right, finding no one nearby. He gave a soft sigh of relief and took a deep breath to relax.

"You're just being paranoid. There's no one here."

He began to walk down the hallway again, clenching onto his bag firmly. He could only hear the sound of his footsteps as the lights dimmed and some began to flicker when his eyes caught something. It looked like a girl, about three years older than himself. She had lush deep blue hair that covered her face and wore a white blouse with a black scarf. Tyler froze with confusion and fear, not knowing what to do.

"H-Hello?" he began to speak. "Who are you?"

She began to head down the stairs as if she is motioning to follow her.

"Hey, wait!"

He ran downstairs to catch up with her, only to find the girl to have already turning the corner at the end of the hallway.

_Dang she's fast_, he thought to himself.

He began to jog towards her as the hallway grew darker and darker. As he reached the corner, he noticed the girl leaving the building and slowly closed the door. Tyler approached the door, noticing condensation occurring on the handle and gave a chill feeing. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the greenery, noticing the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello miss?" he called out as he slowly walked toward her and clenched his fist.

"Tyler," he heard a soft feminine voice.

"Hello?" he stopped about a foot across from her, watching her cautiously.

"Tyler."

"Who are you?" he asked in confusion, "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you worry about that," a deep voice announced from behind.

Tyler quickly turned around, finding a tall twenty three year old man standing behind him.

"What the?!"

"Hello young man," he said in a dark, sinister way as his eyes locked into Tyler's. "Well aren't you surprised to see us."

"Wh-who are you?" Tyler stammered as he began to back away. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Cress," he spoke. "Cress Evercroft. Leader of the Xsociety."

"The what?"

"The Xsociety," the girl responded.

"Now Layla, I'm sure he had it the first time."

"What do you two want from me?"

"What we would is to prevent potential threats from happening," Cress began to explain as his blue eyes began to turn red, "threats like yourself that will ruin our plans in the near future."

Tyler wanted to run but it was as if he was paralyzed from the waist down. He felt his skin began to ache and burn as white hairs began to emerge from his arms. He rolled his eyes downward, heart-stricken in the horror that began to take effect on his body. In a few seconds, his arms were engulfed in white fur and his finger began to bend, twist, and shrink in a gut churning way.

Tyler screamed in fear as his hands were reduced to paws with three dark blue claws and spikes that protrude from his elbows and wrist. He felt sick to his stomach listening to the bones crunching and grinding against each other while his body was now covered in the white fur. His chest began puffed out as his shirt ripped, revealing a ruff around his neck and chest area.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" He yelled in fear and hatred towards the two beings.

"Don't worry about it," Cress smirked, "It will only hurt a lot."

And with that Tyler began to scream at the top of his lungs when a sickle-shaped horn grew from the side of his head, bringing with it excruciating pain and pressure. His eyes began to change from human blue to almond shaped red and a scythe-like tail ripped out of jeans. Tyler collapsed onto his knees, his black hair now a white tuft almost covering his left eye. Then, he shrank down and was soon buried within his clothes.

Tyler slowly crawled out, whimpering in pain and his eyes wide from they had turned into.

"Absol!" he yelped in surprise.

"He won't do much harm now," Cress chuckled.

"I agree…..big brother, may I keep him?" Layla asked.

"A-ab?!"

"Are you sure you want this…thing?" Cress frowned at her.

"Of course, he's….adorable and will make a lovely guard for us."

Tyler began to shiver at the thought of becoming one's pet, especially Layla's.

"You have my approval."

Tyler whined as he closed his eyes shut, wanting to return home and wake up from this horrid nightmare. He prayed that he will find himself back in his home with his parents and wished he had never said those wretched words that led him to this. He felt something sphere like tap his head and then the world grew silent.


	4. Inner Strength

Appples Crystal-Ice Dragonix

Rayquazza Gijinka TF

Name: Saphira

Glaceon Gijinka

Xso story

ALL MEMBERS: Cress, Layla, Saphira, Neon, Tio, Ben, Jordan, Lucas

It was another interesting day in the Xsociety when member Saphira glanced out in the balcony of the base, her favorite place where she could be alone with her thoughts. Continuing to look out in silence, she pondered over recent encounters and events that brought her to where she is today. The gijinka glaceon had a long history of living with her adoptive family made up of eeveelutions and with wild pokemon. She cannot recall, however, her origins except that her biological parents have abandoned her and left her to suffer in the woods. Being known as a "freak of nature", she, like some pokemon, have grown a hatred towards the humans as her memories were filled with horrible encounters with them.

"All of us work so rigorously to fight against those low life humans and we have not reached even made a dent to their worthless civilization," Saphira muttered angrily, "even with the eight of us, we will need more strength to make an impact in their pathetic lives."

"Saphira?"

She slowly turned and noticed Neon Shine standing next to the door.

"What do you want Neon?" She sighed in frustration.

"I just wanted to see if you were fine, no need to be hostile on me glaceon girl jeez."

"How could I be fine when after what it seems to be a year since I participated in Xso nothing seems to be going in the way Cress has told us over and over?" she questioned bitterly.

"Well you know, Prism Tower wasn't built in a day."

"Enough with the idiotic human things, I would just like to see some progress that is all."

"But Saphira," Neon protested, "we have done a _lot_ the past few months. We got that kid back in the Islands, yeah the little Tio freed him but at least he can't do anything as a catfish thing.

"Vaporeon."

"Whatever. Another case was James, we managed to shut that kid up as a fluff ball."

"He….well now she was freed by our mortal enemies," she scowled.

"Okay, those were the bad ones. But we have done some accomplishments."

"You are really not helping Neon."

"I'm trying alright? We have been busting our butts off since day one and we have been going well. What is exactly bothering you?"

"I want to be stronger, not some weak feeble being in the eyes of those horrible people!" Saphira shouted angrily and her eyes began to water. "For once in my life, I want to give them the pain they bestowed on me and my family in the forest! I want to fight back! Ruin their lives for what they did!"

"Saphira…I didn't…."

"Leave me alone Neon."

And with that Saphira stormed off with her heart full of anger and past memories that has caused her so much trouble. Neon stood there, watching his fellow member leave in such state.

"Well, dammit," Neon sighed. "Nice going Neon."

Saphira wandered down the hall as her fingers slowly glided on the X shaped mark on her wrist. She could hear the voices of Tio and Layla having cheery conversations from one of the rooms with Jordan's scent being with them as well. She could also feel the low rumbles below, having her to believe it is Ben testing out some inventions again. Her eyes then noticed a figure heading towards her.

"Hi Saphira," he called.

"Hello Lucas," she sighed.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. "

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help, I just helped Cress with his-"

"I said I do not want to talk about it."

"I-I'm sorry Saphira."

"I apologized…..You said you were with Cress, correct?"

"Y-yeah, I was…"

"Is he still around?"

"In his office yeah."

"Thank you," she said and began to briskly walk towards his office.

"Where are you going?"

"To seek help."

"Come in."  
Saphira slowly walked in the leader's office, watching him going through files and files of paperwork. His blue eyes glanced up to her as he slowly set his silver pen and crosses his hands. The glaceon gijinka slowly sat in the chair in front of him and paused.

"So what bring you here to me?" Cress asked.

"There is something that is bothering me greatly," Saphira began explain, "And I cannot just handle this feeling anymore. Cress, I want to be stronger."

"How exactly?"

"I want to be as strong and powerful as you. I want to be able to defeat our enemies with ease, and protect my family as best and as great as possible. I cannot stand idly anymore, I want to fight back with force."

"I see," Cress softly spoke after a brief moment of silence. "I'm assuming you came to me expecting to find something that will help you become stronger. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems that I might have an option that is highly experimental, Ben hasn't tested yet and-"

"Let me be patient zero," she interrupted, "I want to get stronger, whatever it takes."

"No."

"Please Cress, experiment it on me. You cannot find a patient better and more willing than I am."

"I do not think it is a good idea to have you go through unchartered effects. We cannot risk losing one another just to see if the improbable will work."

"We all have to risk something in order to have our voices heard," Saphira announced, "and I choose to take the risk if it means we will overcome the overbearing humans. Whether you choose to approve my wish or not, I will still go and risk myself just to prove myself that I can be strong. Please Cress, let me."

The leader observed her quietly, his blue eyes almost impossible to read any internal conflict or emotion. With a soft sigh, Cress uncrossed his hands and stood up.

"Alright, your wish is approved. Prepare yourself and the others, everyone will be meeting in the laboratory. Go talk to Ben, understand?"

"Yes, Cress."

"Cress wants me to do what now?" Ben questioned with a frown, both of them standing in the middle of the laboratory.

"To use me as patient zero for the experiment you two are conducting," Saphira explained.

"Absolutely not," the-human-turned-daybreon announced. "It's never been tested on a living being before and I for one am not planning to use one of my friends as a guinea pig. I have to approve it as well…..dammit that drakrai….thing…"

"He was not the one who suggested it," Saphira corrected, "I did. He was against me until I convinced him."

"You suggested it? But why?"

"Because I want to become stronger, powerful, just like Cress," Saphira began to explain. "All my life I have been looked down upon, abandoned, and abused. I have had enough of that. That is why I am willing to risk my life for it, to become strong and make sure the one who caused me pain will finally experience what I have dealt with. And I will not let anyone stop me from becoming the best I can be."

"I…I see…" Ben sighed as he slowly looked away before looking back at her in defeat, "I guess you would like to know what you're getting into."

"If it is not too much trouble," Saphira spoke after a brief silence.

"Well to keep it short, we found an emerald shard when you guys were handling the thing with James."

"An emerald shard?"

"Yes," Ben nodded, "we don't know much about it, except that it's charged with power. So far, trying to get that jolt is impossible, we tried pretty much every single outcome we can think of…..except…."

"Passing it to another person," Saphira finished.

"Yeah. Moving that thing to someone will already require every Xsociety member since it's that strong. I can't guarantee you'll be one hundred percent alright, in fact I can't even say you'll be you by the time it's over. So I will ask you one more time, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

Cress, Ben, Neon, Tio, Layla, Jordan, and Lucas circled around Saphira in the laboratory, preparing for the sequence that will change her drastically. Saphira was nervous as well as a little excited, she finally gets to have her wish to become the strongest she can be.

"Are you sure about this?" Tio asked in a worried tone. "What if something bad happens?"

"I am sure Tio. You and Layla are one of my closest friends. I want to do this in order to keep you safe."

"We are the triple threat Saph," Layla said, "We take care of one another and support one another. I can't say I like this idea or not, but I will support you all the way."

"Thanks Layla."

"Same goes for me," Tio slowly responded," the triple threat will still always have one another, don't forget that Saphira."

"And you're still my mistress no matter what," Jordan gave a small smile.

"Thanks Jordan."

"Is everyone ready?" Cress asked.

"Ready as I can ever be," Lucas stated.

"I still think this is stupid," Neon grunted.

"Neon, stop," Cress scolded him. "Whether you like it or not, this is Saphira's choice. So be quiet and do it."

"Fine, don't come crying to me if it doesn't work," he muttered angrily.

"Well this process is going to take a toll on us so we have to use all of our power to make it work," Ben explained. "If anything were to happen, Cress and Layla will handle it. Any questions?"

"Will this hurt?" Saphira asked.

"I'm a daybreon not a doctor," Ben smugly replied. "But in all seriousness, you might experience some pain."

"Let's begin."

Saphira watched all of them close their eyes and begin to glow, gathering all their energy to do the unthinkable. She then noticed the emerald shard reacting to the new wave of energy surrounding it. It then began to levitate, slowly floating its way to Saphira. She blinked at the flying object, not knowing what to do or how to react, however it seemed that it had its own plans for her.

Then, a loud crackling noise shrilled in everyone's ears while it dove inside of Saphira in a blur. The shard was producing dangerous amounts of energy with each pulse stronger than the last. Saphira began to scream. Her hair began to change from a dark blue to a dark green as her glaceon characteristics began to melt away. She kept her eyes shut and tried to bear with the pain.

"Keep going everyone!" Cress ordered.

As soon as Saphira opened her now gold eyes, she noticed her hands were different. They were fused into three emerald claws.

"Oh god!"

Her two emerald like horns sprouted from her head as her simple dress became the same emerald color with yellow markings all over. Her feet became green almost talon like, almost matching her hands. Then, everything grew white.

All the members and looked at the figure standing in front of them in the haze, gaping in shock.

"Saphira?" Tio called out.

"Are you alive?" Neon yelled.

"Saphira!"

As the haze slowly cleared, everyone stood in shock. In front of them was a rayquaza gijinka.

"Wow," Lucas gasped.

"Was that…..?" Layla began to ask but is too stunned to speak.

"A piece of rayquaza," Cress finished, "and we had it all along."

"How do you feel Saphira?" Ben asked the new creature.

"I…..feel….powerful."

"You look amazing Saph!" Jordan beamed.

"And beautiful," Tio added.

"Looks like it was success," Ben announced. "Still need to conduct some test but overall, it looks like everything went well."

"Everyone take a break and we will commence with our missions first thing tomorrow."

"No."

Everyone looked back at Saphira with a confused look.

"What do you mean no?" Tio asked.

"I'm ready to start on my mission now," she simply stated.

"Are you crazy?" Neon snapped. "You just went through some serious crap and now you want to go out there?"

She began to head towards the door high and mighty as Cress approached her.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes," she gave a small smile. "I am always ready."


	5. Trails

"So what are you thinking about sis?" Ben asked as he and Tio sat inside the vast laboratory, filled with multi colored beakers and inventions. "You seem out of it."

"Well besides the fact that Layla tried to force me in a dress in a store full of people and almost making me miss my favorite show, nothing I guess," she sighed.

"Layla tried to do that?"

"She thought it'll help me look more 'a mature, young woman'. God, I hate dresses."

"I wouldn't know," Ben chuckled a little before going silent. He glanced over at her as his smile faded.

"Do you think it was right what we did?"

"With Saph….or Ryne?" Tio asked softly. "I don't know. Making someone part legendary would make Arceus pissed off."

"Well that, but I was referring to what happened back at the island."

After a short pause, Tio then spoke, "We did what we had to do to survive. It's just like before all of us became the Xsociety. We just survive, that's it…"

The door soon opened and both of them glanced up, finding Cress.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said as he walked towards them.

"No, you're not," Tio sighed.

"What do you want us to do today?" Ben asked while sitting upright.

"Gavin. Age fourteen. Five feet, eight inches. He's a ginger headed resides Cyllage City."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Tio asked.

"Everything else such as his team is all in this folder," Cress explained as he handed over a manila folder. "Both of you will leave tonight."

"Are we capturing this one?" Tio asked softly.

"I would suggest no, mostly seeing how there's no space for another one. Layla still has that Absol after so long."

"Alright then Cress," Ben gave a soft sigh before getting up. "We'll be on our way and make sure it gets handled as soon as possible."

"Excellent. When you two and Jordan and Lucas come back from your respective missions, I will have some matters to discuss regarding our numbers."

"Okay then Cress," Tio nodded. "Well, let's head off."

* * *

It was a breezy and sunny day in the city of Cyllage as fourteen year old Gavin sat down at the small kitchen table, gulping down a large refreshing glass of berry juice and taking large bites out of his pancakes. His dark brown eyes were fixed to the small television on the counter as a dark furred fox like creature hopped onto the chair next to him.

"Can you believe this Umbre?" he asked in annoyance as he scratched the back of the umbreon's ear. "Someone totaled that airport. It must have been those stupid Team Flare again. Even if they are supposed to be all bad and boastful, that's low even for their standards."

"Bri."

"Well, they should be afraid when they see us coming right?" Gavin gave a small smile as he petted him more.

"Breon!"

"Let's go get ready for a morning bike ride. Last one in the garage is a rotten egg!"

The two of them raced down the halls while smiling at the fun little competition. Gavin soon noticed a black blur wooshed by him and swiftly landed in the basket of the shiny red bicycle.

"Aw, you beat me."

"Bre!"

"You must be pretty eager huh?" Gavin smiled as he hopped on. "Alrighty then, time to start cruising."

The breeze kissed Gavin's skin while rode gracefully around town, humming to himself and giving small glances at the road and his furry companion. He gave a small smile, appreciating the moment of sightseeing his beloved town as well as the sea and the caverns. He began to think back to the last time everything seemed so tranquil and marvelous.

They stopped around the Cliffside and admired silently at the view. Just as Gavin adjusted his red and white cap, his umbreon began to growl.

"What's wrong pal," Gavin asked as he looked around. "See anything?"

Suddenly, he felt his body cringe at the sight of two figures coming into view.

"Hi there," one of them, a male, announced while adjusting his glasses.

Gavin gaped at the figure's appearance and almost jumped back. The human like creature had bright yellow fur all over his body and black rings on his pointed ears and one ln his forehead that is almost hidden in his brown hair, almost like an umbreon but the colors inverted.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Well, looks like I won the bet Ben," the other figure, a girl chuckled, "he did freak out to your Daybreon-ness."

"It was either that or your growlithe ears and tail Tio," Ben sighed.

"Who and what are you?" Gavin gulped as he backed away defensively.

"I'm Ben and she's Tio."

"And we're here for you," Tio finished in an odd, cheery way.

"W-what did I do?!"

"Nothing….yet," Ben said as he pulled out a complicated, chromed gun like gadget, "but trust me, it's better this way."

"Umbreon shadow ball!"

"Not so fast!" Ben yelle while pulling out a light blue gun.

In a blast of blue light, Gavin's umbreon was frozen solid.

"Umbreon! What did you two do?!" Gavin yelled at them in anger.

"Just a little temporary freeze ray to make sure your umbreon won't try anything stupid," Ben gave smug smile.  
"And don't try to summon another pokemon," Tio added, "unless you want poke-popsicles."

Gavin looked glanced over at his frozen companion before swallowing and gazing up at Ben and Tio.

"Fine…"

He slowly raised his arms in the air as he began to glare at them. He began to feel a mixed feeling of embarrassment and anger building inside of him, powerless to the situation. Gavin watched them discuss in private before Tio stepped towards him.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Suddenly, Gavin felt a sharp pain in his chest as white fluffy fur began to erupt out of his shirt. His heart began to beat rapidly as he stared at the horrific changes than began to occur on his arms. His fingers began to fuse into three dark brown, claw like digits and his arms began to grow green armor, developing two small spines. Soon, his legs experienced a similar change.

"What's happening to me?!" Gavin screamed before his shirt ripped into shreds, revealing a chestnut like shell growing on his back.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it…..I hope," Ben hushed.

The shell like armor soon grew four spikes while it was getting trimmed with red and green bands. Along with it, a tail ripped out of his jeans to match with his new shell. Groaning in pain, Gavin noticed the white fur growing on his face, almost in the way of growing a beard. His nose turned into a soft pink color while a three pointed patch of brown fur began to extend up his new short snout. Finally before collapsing onto the dirt road, a plate of beige armor as formed atop of his head in a similar fashion of a helmet.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Ben complimented Tio as he petted her head.

"Lots of practice," she responded before swatting his hand away. "Please don't, I'm not a dog."

"Y-you jerks," Gavin muttered in a speech that's is not understandable to humans.

"Look on the bright side," Tio gave a dark smile, "you can defeat Team Flare now with ease."

"Tio, just got a message from Cress. We have to move now."

"Have fun."

Gavin watched the two disappear in the distance before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
